Percy Jackson and the Ood Assassins
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Nico have been teleported to a place in the pockets of the universe just as they finished celebrating their victory against Gaea by a being as old as the universe. Unfortunately, they can't return right away, and end up spending some time in this pocket, and find something new. Who is this being and what does it want? Will they ever return? Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to put a disclaimer here for the rest of the story:**

**I do not own any of the characters from the PJATO and HOO series.**

**Chapter 1**

Percy POV

It was the first night back since we had gotten back from defeating Gaea and saving the world. Again. Camp Half Blood went crazy once we got back, but mainly me. The gods even let us drink alcohol (don't tell mom), and Chiron turned a blind eye to the alcohol consumption, but managed to keep everyone from going crazy (maybe he has experience; who knows?). Mr. D didn't care less, and joined in with us, as well as Bacchus, his Roman side. I guess the gods have managed to cure whatever they were suffering from while we were out saving the world (again). Annabeth and I retired early, since we figured the fits we usually got since Tartarus would, hopefully, come while everyone was still partying and drinking and their noise would cancel out ours.

Don't tell Jason or any of the others from the crew about this, though, since we kind of told them about 3 weeks in on our way back that the fits have stopped and we just have nightmares. It took us five to six weeks to get back, but the trip was only like four to five, since we basically just enjoyed the peace once the battle was over and did what we wanted to do while we came back, not wanting to go home so quick. Plus, we did mostly just sleep the first week and half since we weren't getting much on the way to Greece in the first place.

So now, here we are, me and Annabeth just arriving at my cabin, hoping no one will stop us from going in. They probably won't, since even while they're drunk, they know not to mess with me or Annabeth. We went into my cabin, changed into our pajamas (or in my case, my boxers and undershirt; and in Annabeth's, well, one of my old shirts and nothing but her underwear, and no, we do not do that everyday).

As I laid down on my bed, waiting for Annabeth to get out of the bathroom to sleep with me (not in that way, you pervs), I thought I saw a figure outside the cabin but didn't do anything about it. If it was the Romans, someone from CHB would tell them not to bother us. Annabeth, then, came out, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look in my shirt?" I mused as she laid down next to me and I wrapped my arms around her waist

"No," she said looking at me, "but it wouldn't hurt to start."

"I don't think words can cut it," I said, before kissing her on the forehead, "You are incredibly beautiful, even more so than a princess."

"I am anything but a princess," she replied

"I disagree," I said, "I think you look just like a beautiful warrior princess."

"A warrior princess, huh?" she said, before pulling our faces closer, "Well this warrior princess can kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," I said, "You may be a warrior, but I am a hero."

"All right, _hero_," she smirked, "Then tell me, how many rounds do you think I'll beat you by?"

"Hah!" I said, "If anything, I'll be outlasting you, _princess_."

"Are you sure you can handle me?" she asked, "I have been told I'm the best around."

"See, that's not the question. The question is," I said, before coming closer to her ear, "do you really believe you can outlast my guns?"

She shivered, and smiled devilishly, before we spent the night sleeping of both kinds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Olympus

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!" shouted Poseidon, "THEY JUST GOT BACK! HOW THE HELL CAN THEY BE GONE SO QUICKLY?!"

"They went to sleep last night, and weren't there this morning," said Chiron, "I did, however, feel the residual power of an immortal being."

"HERA, DID YOU DO THIS?!" yelled Poseidon

"Of course not," she said, "I only needed to do it that one time. I have no more reason to be involved in your son's life, or your daughter's, Athena."

"Well, whoever did this will surely pay," said Athena, "What about the minor gods who turned to Gaea?"

"Boreas and his children are under house arrest," replied Hermes, "They can only leave to do their jobs and for the annual meetings. Iris and I have been monitoring their communications as well, making sure that they do not speak with the wrong people."

"My Lords and Ladies," interrupted Chiron, "With all due respect, the power did not have same feel as one of your powers. It was something more powerful, even more than Gaea."

"Who have we offended that's more powerful than Gaea?" asked Zeus, though no one, not even Athena could reply.

Just then, the door burst open, and in bound Jason, panting.

"My lords," he said, "Nico DiAngelo and Will Solace have dissapeared."

"Will?" asked Apollo, spittaking the mango juice he was drinking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, milord," said Jason, "After all the commotion about Percy and Annabeth's disappearance was lowered to a manageable level, we did a rollcall, and all the demigods that were supposed to be at Camp Half-Blood were there, except for Will and Nico, and Percy and Annabeth, of course."

"Hermes," said Zeus, "Go get Hades. He needs to here this."

Hermes dashed off towards the Underworld to summon Hades, and returned with the Lord of the Underworld in less than a second.

"Zeus," snarled Hades, "What do you mean Nico is missing?"

"That is a better question for Jason," said Zeus

"Lord Hades," said Jason, bowing, "Percy and Annabeth disappeared early this morning, which caused a commotion at camp earlier today. Once the commotion was at a manageable level, we did roll call, and everyone, except for Percy and Annabeth, that was supposed to be at Camp Half-Blood was there, except for your son, Nico, and Will Solace, son of Apollo."

"Have search parties been dispatched?" asked Hades, "Wait, Apollo's son? Who the hell would want your son? No offense."

"No, I understand," said Apollo, "But even I don't know. I haven't offended anyone that would want to steal my son."

"Anyway, search parties have been dispatched to search for my son and Athena's child," said Chiron

"We've also informed those search parties to look for Will and Nico as well," said Jason

"We will in our own ways as well," said Zeus, "As much as I may not like Jackson, he did save Olympus twice, so I atleast owe him to help bring him back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Percy POV

The first time I got taken away from CHB, I was like 70% okay with it since I didn't have my memories; this time, it was more like 33.33%. And how do I know I've been taken away? Simple; I can hear music playing, but it wasn't English, Greek, or Latin, so I couldn't make out the words.

_All right_ I thought_ Time to figure out where I am and who took me away from my home again_

I opened my eyes, before blinking furiously because of the bright light. Once I got adjusted, I looked around and noticed Annabeth not too far away.

"Annabeth!" I yelled, and ran over to her. She was still asleep, or so I thought

"Ugh," she said, as she woke up, also blinking furiously, "Percy? Where are we?"

"I don't know," I said, "But we're not in CHB anymore."

"Then where are we?" she asked

"You're at my stronghold," said a female voice behind us

We both got up, and reached for our weapons, when we realized we didn't have them.

"Where are we?" I asked, "And where are our weapons?"

"Don't worry," she replied, "Your weapons are just receiving a modification at the moment. As for where you are, well, you're nowhere."

"What do you mean nowhere?" asked Annabeth

"I mean you're not in time or space," she replied, "Therefore, nowhere."

"Medusa Cascade," I said

"How did you know?" she asked

"I can't believe you actually paid attention," said Annabeth

"It was a good series," I said, "as far as how I know, it was one of the places where the Doctor stopped the Daleks from rising once again."

"Why are we here?" asked Annabeth

"I saved you," she replied

"You saved us?" I asked, "But from whom? We had just saved our world from Gaea, her children, the Giants, and their armies. Besides, we were in one of the safest places for people like us. How could we not have been safe?"

"Had I not taken you, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," she replied, "you would have been betrayed by the followers of the one called Octavian. They would have killed you in your sleep and blamed it on the Greeks, resulting in another breakout between Greek and Roman demigods."

"Oh, well that's flawed," I said

"How so?" she asked, confused

"Camp Half-Blood," I said, "the Greek camp that is, loves me and Annabeth. They wouldn't even think of even harming us maliciously, let alone kill us."

"What do you mean harming you maliciously?" asked the lady

"What he means is," said Annabeth, "the other campers at Camp Half-Blood respect and look up to us. We are part of their family, and they are a part of ours. The only harming that might be done is in the name of getting better and surviving."

"You remind me of a group of travelers that I know," she said, "They are practically brothers and sisters; those who aren't dating or married, that is."

"By the way, who are you?" I asked

"I am Ood," she replied, "And no, I am not an Ood. That species was named after me, yet no one knows who I am or why the species is named after me."

"Does that mean the Doctor is real?" asked Annabeth

"That," said Ood, "I cannot say."

"Madam Ood," said a orb that floated near her, "The other two have woken up and are on their way here."

We looked around, and noticed that we were on what seemed to be an asteroid. There was a building behind Ood, but there doesn't seem to be any doors or anything.

"Oh my gods," said Annabeth, "The architecture on that building is unlike any that I have ever seen."

"Don't worry, dear child," said Ood, "you can have a copy of the blueprints to keep."

"You mean it?" asked Annabeth , and squealed when Ood nodded.

"Since when do you squeal?" I asked

"Oh, shut up," she blushed, slapping my arm

Just then a big hole appeared on the building, and Will and Nico walked out?

"Is that Will and Nico?" I asked

"What?" asked Annabeth, also looking at Will and Nico

"Will and Nico are here as well?" I asked

"Yes," said Ood, "They were going to be the other two people who would've died."

"Who are you?" asked Will, "Why are we here?"

"Where are we here?" asked Nico

Ood told them the same thing she told us, and then, Annabeth and I had a semi-reunion with Will and Nico (which wasn't much considering we just got all together last night). We then had a tour of her stronghold, before we ended up in her office. The only weird part is that wherever we went, it was empty.

"I don't like it," I said, looking around, "Being in the office of the head of the building isn't a good thing."

"Quiet," said Annabeth

"I have some questions for you," said Ood, "And I would like you to answer them honestly."

We all agreed.

"Do you wish to join my army?" she asked

"You're army?" I asked

"Yes," she said, "I am working on starting a military organization that combats the evils across the universe and saving lives."

"But we have our families back on Earth," I said, "We can't just leave them."

"All right," she said, "Listen, I used a machine to get you here, a teleport machine more or less, and it takes a while to recharge back to the levels it needs to teleport. I do not know how long that will be, for this is the first time I've done it with this many people."

"What do you mean with this many people?" asked Nico, "Didn't you test it before using it on us?"

"Well, no, not really," she replied, sheepishly, "But I did do some calculations before I tried it on you, and it should be recharged soon."

"How long is soon?" I asked

"That's the thing," she replied, "I don't know."

"WHAT?!" all four us demigod yelled.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "but I just wanted to help, you know."

"Fine," sighed Will, "By the way, why did Octavian's followers want to kill me?"

"You were there when he got launched, weren't you?" asked Nico, "I bet you word got out that he was trying to destroy Gaea as well as Leo, Jason, and Piper, and that his cape got snagged on the ammo. Wouldn't put it passed his followers to try and make it seem like we caused him to fly into the air. By the way, Ood, can you cure Percy and Annabeth's fits?

"Really, dude?" I asked

"What?" he asked, "Just because I don't have a crush on you anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"But what can she do?" asked Annabeth

"Fully cure it," she replied.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, "You can cure the side effects of falling into the home of the most dangerous monsters known to Greek mythology?"

"I personally can't, no," she replied, "but I do know someone who can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Who?" asked Annabeth

"His name is Divine Protector of Mangos," she replied, "but he goes by DPM."

"Divine Protector of Mangos?" asked Annabeth, "I've never really heard of him."

"That's okay," said Ood, "He's not well known on Earth, except for PJATO and HOO Fanfictions."

"PJATO?" I asked

"HOO?" asked Will

"Don't worry about it," she replied

Just then, we heard what sounded like Bollywood music coming from outside.

"Speak of the devil," grumbled Ood

"Why is there Bollywood music playing?" asked Annabeth

"More importantly," I asked, "How did it get here?"

"It's DPM," repled Ood, "He's come here to take over my entertainment rooms again."

"What?" we asked

"Yeah," she replied, "DPM is able to come and go from the Medusa Cascade with no side effects."

"But how?" asked Will, "You said that you had to use a machine to bring us here that needs recharging. How is he able to come and go without the machine?"

"Because he has his own machine," she replied, before sighing, "In the shape of a mango."

"A mango?" Nico asked, "Are you sure?"

"He is the Protector of Mangos," said Ood, "You'll never find someone as obsessed with mangos as him."

"Oh, Sigma!" called a voice from down the hall

"Sigma!" cried the voice, "Oh, Sigma, the Mango Maniacs are here with me!"

"Oh hell no!" cried Ood, "You crazy bastard! I told you not to bring them here!"

"Ah, Gotcha!" he replied, getting closer and closer, "Besides, even if I did have them here what's the most they can do?"

"Destroy the Medusa Cascade, perhaps?" replied Ood

"Oh, please," he replied, near Ood now, who is further down the hall than us, "As if they'll destroy the one place where we can find the best entertainment. Do you know how underdeveloped most planets are in terms of entertainment? God damn, they need to chill every now and then."

"For your information," said Ood, "Each and every planet has their own version of entertainment."

"Well, their version stinks," he replied, "I don't like it, therefore, I reject it; therefore they don't have any valid entertainment."

"Oh please," said Ood, "As if your rejection of their entertainment makes it any less exciting for them."

"Probably not," he replied, "but that doesn't mean I can't add my own forms to their planets and see which they like better."

"You better not have," she growled

"Relax," he said, "I only did it on the planets that have good wifi and computers."

Ood tried to retort, but DPM changed the subject.

"Who are those guys?" he asked, before half-glaring at Ood, "Did you start the army without me?"

"Not yet," she replied, "Besides, you're never going to be in my army. You're too crazy for my taste. Anyway, this is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico DiAngelo, and Will Solace."

"No, seriously," he deadpanned, "Who are they?"

"We are who she said we are," I said

"If you are Percy Jackson," he replied, "then tell me, what was the first thing you thought of Annabeth?"

"Oh," I blushed, "um I thought that shehadprincesshair."

"What?" everyone asked, except for DPM

"All right," he replied, "I'll give you that. Welcome to La Casa de la Cascada Medusa."

"The house of what?" asked Will

"La Casa de la Cascada Medusa," repeated DPM, "Never mind. Don't worry about it."

"You talk as if you've heard of us," said Annabeth

"Do me a favor," he replied, "Next time you go to the library, look up Rick Riordan in the fiction section. You'll find the answers there."

"By the way, DPM," replied Will, "We were told that you can fix Percy and Annabeth's fits at night."

"Let me see," he said, before growing a small mango tree right in front of us and sitting down on it.

He looked at us for a while, just looking between our faces, and his eyes were scrunched the whole time. While he looked at me and Annabeth, I looked at him. He seemed like a typical Indian, except he didn't have a turban on his head. He also wore the garments of a North Indian from the past (I had to do a research project on the garments of India throughout history but I forgot most of it), but I forget from which place and time period.

"All right," he said, after a while, "everyone step back."

We stepped back, and he waved his hand over where we were. For a moment, nothing happened; then, the ground cracked and out grew a mango tree that continued growing until it sprouted two mangos, one grey and the other sea-green.

"This should do it," he said, picking the mangos, "Eat these and you should be fine."

"Are you a son of Demeter?" I asked

"Nope," he smiled cheekily, "Just a Divine Protector."

"A Divine Protector?" Annabeth asked, "Are there more of you?"

"There's a Divine Protector for everything in the universe," said DPM, "I just happen to be the one for mangos."

"Who chooses them?" asked Nico

"That, my friend," said DPM, "is a secret. By the way, Sigma, is there anything bad happening soon to you?"

"No, why?" she asked, "Did the songs speak to you?"

"Switched halfway to Stuck," he said, "just as I reached the Cascade."

"All right, we'll talk," replied Ood, "Is your group here?"

"It's just me," he replied, "The Vashta Nerada and the Silence have been speaking about a coming threat on Earth. I have spoken with S.O. who has informed me of the same. I fear that you may need to recruit an army faster than ever before."

"If they're not here, then where are they?" she said

"Visiting family," he replied, "Been a long time since we had a break in our usual fun and games."

"It's not fun nor is it games," said Ood

"Tennis is fun and Pokémon do have games," he replied, "therefore, you are wrong."

"Fine, whatever," replied Ood, "You know where to go. I'll drop these four off at the entertainment rooms, and I'll join you there."

"All right," he said, before plugging in his headphones (I have no idea where he kept those) and running off.

"Great," she grumbled, "he won't hear me until he sees me."

"Why are we going to the entertainment rooms?" I asked

"You're not," she replied, "There are more rooms in this place than he knows, and I want to keep it that way. I know he knows, but he knows not to push."

"So why did he give us mangos?" I asked, holding up the mango I received

"Percy," said Nico, "that's the pit of the mango. You ate it all, remember? So did Annabeth."

"No," I said, wondering why I now just have the pit of the mango, "I didn't."

"Yeah," said Annabeth, looking at her pit, probably wondering the same thing, "Neither did I."

"That's his doing," said Ood, "When DPM gives you any mangos, you can't help but eat it all, even if you're allergic. No need to worry, though; those who are allergic to mangos are still able to eat his mangos. He specially grows it based on each person who's supposed to eat it."

"What if you get someone else's mango?" I asked

"Why would you have someone else's mango?" asked Ood, looking confused.

"Well, someone might steal it," said Nico

"Now why would someone take a mango?" asked Ood

"Because they're DPM's source of power, aren't they?" I said, "So then, if you have power over the mangos, then you have power over DPM, correct?"

She was confused for a moment, before it clicked in her brain, "Oh, don't worry. The mangos you get have many different forms of defense that are advanced beyond the knowledge of all but DPM's scientists."

"He has scientists?" asked Will

"Oh yea," said Ood, "He actually has control of a whole planet, where he provides immediate protection over any mangos that remain there."

"You talk of mangos as if they can move on their own," I said, "Unless we're talking about different things, then mangos are just fruit that are bound to where their trees are planted until an animal decides to eat it."

"Oh my," she said, "I often forget that most planets aren't advanced enough to realize the mobility of many of the things present there. About 90% of the mangos on Earth are able to move. They are many in number and have many ways of hiding themselves. Besides, did you think that Earth was the only planet with life, let alone mangos?"

"So you're telling me mangos are practically everywhere in the universe?" asked Annabeth

"Oh yeah," she replied, "DPM and his mangos are hell bent on spiritual takeover, and will do what it takes to do so."

"Spiritual takeover?" asked Will

"Yeah, no one knows what goes on in his mind," said Ood, "But I do believe that they want to take over the spirits of everyone in the universe and make everyone fall in love with mangos."

"Au Contrair," said a voice just ahead of us, "I just want everyone to not hate them, that's all."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"DPM?" asked Ood, "What are you doing here?"

"Why, waiting for you to return to your office, of course," he replied, "By the looks of it, someone got distracted while talking."

"So what if I did?" asked Ood

"What?" he said, "You think I'm going to want to fight you over getting lost while talking? Have you already forgotten all those times I got lost just listening to music?"

"No," grumbled Ood, "but you still are in the wrong part of the fortress."

"Uh, no I'm not," replied DPM, pointing above us, "I can't go beyond this door, but I can go back from where I came."

"You have signs on where he can and can't go?" asked Will

"I had to," said Ood, "What with him and his maniacs, I couldn't risk my fortress falling apart by one group of crazies."

"Aw, you do care," cooed DPM, acting like being called crazy is a good thing.

"You wait right here, all right?" said Ood, "I'll be right back."

"I believe the entertainment room is down that way and to the left," said DPM

"Yeah, yeah," said Ood, as she turned around and beckoned us to follow her as she went the opposite way.

"God damn it," said Ood, "He knows the layout of my fortress."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," I said

"Of course it is," said Ood, "You don't know him like I do. He has a team he almost always brings with him when he comes here, and they go where he goes. I can't control his team, and they will destroy my fortress, whether they mean to or not. Therefore, if I can stop DPM from going where I don't want anyone destroying it or anything, then I can stop his team from destroying the place."

"You misunderstood me," I said, "You say that DPM knowing your layout is a bad thing. I don't think so, because if he knows the layout, and you tell him where not to go, then he, himself, can prevent any destruction from happening through his team. Plus, if you're not here, and he and his team is, then they will be able to defend the places you don't want destroyed better, won't they?"

"I can know see why he complains about your fanfictions now," she smirked, after a moment of pondering.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Once you read those books he told you about, I'll show you what I'm talking about," she replied

After a while of wandering through the fortress, with many turns, we arrived at our destination: a library/game room.

"This is where I'll be dropping you off," she said, "I'll come by later to check up on you guys and see what you guys may need, but for now, it should have everything."

"So is this a library or a game room?" asked Annabeth

"I think it's both," I said

"Why don't you go inside and find out?" asked Ood, so we opened the door, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one drooling.

On the left side of the room was a library that stretched beyond what the eye could see, while the right side had a giant HD plasma screen TV, with every game console known to man and more, along with, what I assume, every game for each of those consoles.

"I'll be with the books," said Annabeth

"I'm beating your ass in COD, DiAngelo," said Will

"Oh, it's on Solace," said Nico

"I'm going to the library, too," I said, causing everyone, except Annabeth, to look at us surprised

"Since when do you read?" asked Will

"Let alone want to read?" asked Nico

"I can read, and do read on a regular basis," I said, "I do have a life outside you guys, you know."

Will and Nico flushed, and quickly went to the gaming side without a word.

"Come on Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, dragging me over to the books, "Where should we start? How about the Hunger Games? Or Harry Potter? How about—?"

"Slow down, Wise Girl," I said, pulling her back, causing her to stop, and look at me, "How about we go check out Rick Riordan, like DPM told us to?"

"That's a good idea," she said, "It might help us clear something up about him."

"All right," I said, "It's settled. We look for Rick Riordan once we find out where his books are."

Turns out, it wasn't that hard to find … once we found a computer with an online catalog system.

"Wow, he's written a bunch of books," said Annabeth, as we found a bunch of books written by him.

"Hold up," I said, pulling out a certain book

"What is it?" asked Annabeth

"I think I found what DPM wanted us to find," I said

"Why do you say that?" asked Annabeth

"Because," I said, "It has my name on it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Percy Jackson POV

_It's been 700 years since we first came to the Medusa Cascade. The machine that brought us here – and was supposed to bring us back – went haywire while recharging, and managed to be able to transport us everywhere except Earth. Ood couldn't figure out why it was like that, and has been working on it ever since, though every time she manages to come up with a solution, it gets busted again. At first, we thought that Ood was just trying to fool us into keeping us here, but when DPM sent over some technicians over to help, the machine still ended up busting every time it got fixed._

_It was also 700 years since Annabeth and I found the books about my life during the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War, and both agreed not to tell Will and Nico, because they'd probably want to go find the writer and torture him into not writing anymore of our lives._

_Speaking of which, Annabeth, Will, Nico, and I decided to become the Assassins of Ood, since we figured that if the machine hasn't been fixed the first hundred thousand times, it probably won't be fixed in the next, so might as well make the best of it. During the past 700 years, Ood has managed to amass an army to fight the evils around the universe. Sigma Army, as they like to be called (thanks to DPM), are often sent to planets in which a change of pace is needed to help protect a species from discrimation by the rest of the population, government, or others; prevent a race from dying out; or even prevent a planet from being destroyed. However, in some cases, DPM and his army came in and did the job for us; but that was mostly when there were Daleks involved. We weren't usually sent on these missions, though; we had our own. Our missions usually involved giving a nudge here and there to planets who can fight the evils on their own, but aren't in the position to do so. Once in a while, though, we were sent to take out certain members of the different provinces' (countries, districts, etc.) governments from a planet, but we never stayed too long afterwards. This was mainly due to the fact that the planets we worked on weren't space bound yet, while the planets the Sigma Army worked with already knew of the many species around the universe. Those planets that are just entering the spacial market were also our jurisdiction, but only if they were on the verge of obliteration from another species._

_DPM came and went as he pleased, often bringing his band of merry men, the Mango Maniacs, and let me tell you, they are maniacs. They just adore the library/game room, and will always occupy that area until they have to leave, with or without DPM – though, they never go against DPM's orders, even though I have never seen him give out repercussions if they don't._

"Hey," said Annabeth, as she wrapped her arms around me from behind, "Still writing those letters to your mom?"

"Hey, yourself," I said, "Yeah, I still am."

"You know, she's not going to be getting them, right?" asked Annabeth, "She's probably long gone."

"I know," I said, "but it helps pass the time, you know?"

"Mmm," she said, "By the way, Ood wants to see all four of us."

"She wants Will and Nico to be in the same room as me?" I asked, "She does know how they are now that Will came out, right?"

"I think so," said Annabeth, "but that doesn't matter. She said it was urgent that we came as fast as possible."

"All right," I said, kissing her on the cheek and getting up from my chair, "Let's go."

We held each other's hands as we made our way to Ood's office, flirtingly pushing each other on the way. Once we opened the door to Ood's office, though, we stopped. There stood Will and Nico, with Will's arm wrapped around Nico, who had his hands folded.

"Solace, DiAngelo," I said

"Hey guys," greeted Annabeth

"Hi Annabeth," they replied simultaneously

"Jackson," Will said to me, with a slight harsh undertone

"Percy," replied Nico, with a softer undertone

"I still don't like this awkwardness, you know," I said

"Yeah, well you try dating someone who had feelings for another who isn't dead," said Will

"How do you think I felt when I first realized I liked Annabeth?" I asked, "I had thought she like Luke up until the point we got together. We may not have been together before that, but we were practically inseparable. What you're feeling right now is basically what I felt during that time."

"Well she didn't talk to you about it, did she?" asked Will

"Nico may have talked to you about it," I said, "but at least you know he won't be leaving. During that time between the moment I realized I liked Annabeth more than a friend and the end of the Titan War, I thought that she was going to leave for Luke any minute. If she had left, I highly doubt we would have won the war."

"I-I didn't realize," mumbled Will

"Oh, Percy," mumbled Annabeth, as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulled me down, and engulfed me in a kiss.

I was reluctant at first, but responded after a moment.

Once we broke apart, we looked in each other's eyes, and she said, "I love you, Percy. No one else has as much love from me as you do. Even if I did like Luke, it was misguided feelings. I was mistaking my brotherly feelings towards him for something more. That was it, all right?"

"Yeah," I choked

After a moment of silence, Ood spoke up, "All right. Now that that's out of the way, let's get down to business."

"What have you got for us?" asked Will

"A mission for Earth," she replied

"You fixed the machine?" I asked

"No, but DPM finally gave in and allowed you four to travel in it back home," she responded

"So, what are we doing?" Will asked

Ood simply smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Percy POV

"So," said Will, "How come you finally agreed to take us back home?"

"Because it's a celebratory trip," he said, "I'll take you there, and, if you want, back. But that's all I'm doing."

"Celebratory for what occasion?" asked Annabeth

"Why," he smiled, broadly, "the celebration of winning the First Fruit War by the mangos, of course!"

"The mangos were in a Fruit War?" asked Nico

"The _First_ Fruit War," DPM replied

"Who were you fighting?" asked Will

"The kumquats," replied DPM

"What are kumquats?" asked Nico

"They're like small oranges," I said

"Like tangerine?" asked Nico

"Like olive-sized small," said DPM, and we all looked at him, "What? You got to know your enemy if you want to beat them."

He set back to work, still working the controls, trying to fly this home, while we all listened to the Bollywood rap playing in the back ground.

"We might be a while," said Annabeth, leaning into me, smiling

"Yes, we might," I said, pulling her close, "I'm sure you have something that might help us pass the time."

"Down the hall, first door on the right," said DPM, ruining our moment while still fiddling with the controls

"What?" Annabeth and I ask

"Down the hall and first door on the right," he said, glancing up at us, and giving us a little nod for encouragement

"Um, okay," I said, holding Annabeth's hand, as we made our way towards wherever DPM told us to go.

Once we got there, we understood why he wanted us to go here. It was a bedroom, with your typical bedroom features. A bed (that has its sheets and everything), a nightstand with a lamp on it on either side, a bookcase an the near and far wall (filled with books, of course, but I'm not sure what they're on), and a desk and chair, with a notepad, a pen, and a lamp on the desk.

"Well, then," I said, closing the door, "Shall we get started?"

"Thought you'd never ask," said Annabeth, grabbing me by the collar and pulling me towards the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mangonian Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we reached Earth, DPM landed his Mango TARDIS near the entrance of the mortal world on Olympus.

"Why here?" asked Nico

"Because," said DPM, "I want to give them one hell of a surprise."

"Do they know who you are?" asked Annabeth

"Probably not," said DPM, "but I know them, and that's good enough."

"But you'd get blasted to pieces," said Will

"I'd like to see them try," he replied

So, we set off towards the throne room. Halfway there, though, DPM transformed into a monkey with its tail on fire, and started leaping towards the throne room, burning the buildings as he went. When we finally caught up to him in front of the throne room, he just flashed a peace sign, and entered. There, we saw the most surprising sight to see: All of the gods were present, but they were really depressed. When they saw DPM, they left their depressive state and demanded to know who he is angrily.

"I am the one to knock you out of your stupid state," he said, "You're actions are affecting the planet."

"Doesn't matter to us," he said, "We're gods. We can do what we want."

"Then let Olympus burn," he said, "Who cares? You can do whatever you want."

"What do mean?" asked Zeus

"Have you looked outside?" asked Poseidon, causing the whole hall to look at the burning Olympus.

Zeus quickly summoned a rainstorm to wipe out all the fire, while I assume that Hephaestus was stopping the fire from spreading (but I can't tell since there wasn't a motion or anything that he did, but he was in deep thought).

"WHY DID YOU BURN OLYMPUS?" roared Zeus

"Because you guys weren't taking your job as seriously as you used to," replied DPM

"Oh, please," said Ares, "We take it just as seriously as ever."

"Don't talk Ares," said DPM, "You don't even give a shit about humans. You just want war to continue on endlessly."

"Yeah, so?" he replied

"What happens when there are no more humans to fight?" asked DPM

"Of course there will be," said Ares, "Don't you know the size of the human race?"

"And don't you know the mortality of war?" asked DPM, "I can tell you right now that if you had it your way, and everyone got involved in a war that ends without any survivors, then you can say bye-bye to not only Olympians, but all the different deities around the world."

"How can you be so sure about that?" asked Athena

"Because I have seen it happen," said DPM, "Not here, but in other planets, where there were many different religions, and all it took was one war-crazy deity to start a war that won't end until all of the inhabitants are dead, before all of the deities started disappearing and going to the Void."

"Void?" asked Athena

"You don't think that immortals don't have their own version of Hell and Heaven, did you?" asked DPM

"Then where are you ending up?" asked Zeus

"I am ending up in a mango grove," said DPM, "Outside of this time and space. But enough about me. I brought visitors."

"If you brought visitors, then why did you burn down Olympus?" asked Poseidon

"How else was I supposed to get your attention?" asked DPM, "You guys were much to depressed to do anything."

"We have a right to be depressed," said Zeus

"That may or may not be true," replied DPM, "but you don't have a right to shirk your duties."

"We aren't shirking our duties," said Zeus

"Oh please," said DPM, "the world's natural system is out of whack. The other religions' deities are doing as much as they can to realign the natural system in their areas of the world, but US is another story. It's as wild here as it was when it was still forming. You guys need to shape up and do your duties."

"Yeah, right," said Ares, "Like there are other religions' deities still alive."

"You guys are still alive," said DPM, "Why can't they?"

"Because only the best survive," replied Ares

"Or," said DPM, "They're immortal, just like you, and are still alive today, just like you."

"All right," said Ares, "If there are other religions' deities still alive today, tell me, which religions."

"I know for a fact," said DPM, "that the Egyptian, Norse, Roman, and Hindu deities are still alive. I also have a sneaking suspicion that Native American deities are alive as well."

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not here to just tell us to do work?" asked Apollo

"Because, like I said earlier, I have visitors," he said, redirecting the attention towards us


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The effect was instantaneous. As soon as they recognized who we were, we were bombarded with questions, mainly about where we were, how we were feeling, and all that. Surprisingly, no one asked about Will and Nico being together.

"QUIET!" boomed DPM, quieting everyone, "I can barely hear my music. Now I want each and every one of you deities to just shut up for a second and compose yourselves. You're gods for crying out loud, act like one. We'll handle questions one by one, starting with Athena."

"Why Athena?" asked Ares

"She's the wisdom goddess, you figure it out," said DPM, "Now, continue, Athena."

"Where were you four?" she asked, "We found you missing the day after you got back, and all four of you went missing, with only one trace: the resonance of a powerful being."

"Well," I said, "you see, I'm not sure if that being would want to be disclosed."

"Like she'd be found," smirked DPM

"She's a she?" asked Annabeth, "700 years of not knowing her gender, only to find out she's a she."

"I don't know," said DPM, "I just like to refer to her as a she."

"Why she?" asked Ares, "If you don't know the gender, why not just say he?"

"Because Mothers should be revered as gods, if not more," replied DPM, "Your mother brought you into this world; suffered hours of labor pains for a small bundle of crying muscle, nerves, and fat. The least you could do is regard her as the highest power."

"Bah humbug," said Ares, "Childbirth is nothing compared to getting kicked in the you-know-where."

"Actually, no one knows," said DPM, "people have different thresholds of pain, and different interpretations of pain, therefore what could be painful for someone, could probably just be a nuisance for another."

"I think you're just chicken," said Ares

"Then put your fist where your mouth is," said DPM, "And prove to me that childbirth is more painful than getting kicked in the royal nuts."

"All right, I will," said Ares

"Glad we can agree," said DPM, before snapping his fingers.

In a puff of smoke, Ares got turned into a girl, and looked like an uglier version of Clarisse. Once the smoke cleared, the first thing we saw was Ares's new gender. The first thing we heard, though, was a shrill shriek going through the throne room. Everyone had their ears covered, and I could barely hear someone yell to stop the shrieking. Somehow, DPM was unaffected, and managed to stop the shrieking.

Once we recovered, we noticed Ares's mouth covered with duct tape.

"Are you telling me that the shriek we just heard was from Ares?" asked Hermes, struggling to speak

"I believe the name is now Cinderella," said DPM

"CINDERELLA?!" roared Ares, "I REFUSE TO GO BY THIS NAME!"

"I think Ariel the goldfish and Sleeping Beauty the turtle would disagree," said DPM, in a singsong voice

"How do you know them?!" asked Ares, before realizing his mistake, "I mean, I've never heard those names in my life."

"Are you telling me you never outgrew your female phase when you were a child?" asked Hera, while everyone roared with laughter.

"This was since he was a child?" asked DPM, laughing even more, "That just makes it even better."

Zeus confirmed the fact, which made Ares's reaction even funnier. Ares, on the other hand, was angry as hell, and was trying to get us to calm down, but the image of Ares acting like a girl was too funny for us to not roar with laughter. Once we had calmed down enough to hear each other, Ares, or, ugh, Sweetie Honey Pot, threatened, "Once I turn back, you will all pay for this."

"When will he turn back?" asked Hera, "I don't want my son to spend any more time as the opposite gender than he should."

"Oh, that's easy," said DPM, "All he needs to do to turn back is get pregnant, have a natural childbirth, and once that's over, then Cinderella will turn back to Ares, though with a few side effects."

"What side effects?" asked Cinderella

"You will be called Cinderella for a while," said DPM

"How long is a while?" asked Cinderella

"Don't know," said DPM, shrugging, "A while is as long as it will take for this whole Cinderella thing to blow over."

"Why you—," growled Cinderella, only for Zeus to stop him

"Ares, behave yourself," scolded Zeus

"B-but," stuttered Cinderella

"I don't care," said Zeus, "Sit down, and let's get on with the questions."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mangonian Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we answered all their questions about where we were, what we did, etc. (DPM helped us out by allowing us to call Ood Sigma while we're here), we got to the one question that we were dying to give an answer to.

"So, if you're in Sigma's army," said Athena, "Then why did you come here?"

"Because," I said, "Sigma told us to read a series of books with you guys."

"Books?" asked Ares, "Why books?!"

"Shush Cinderella," said DPM, not even looking at Ares, opting instead to play Pokémon Leaf Green on his Game Boy.

"Because these books are different," I said

"How are they different?" asked Athena

"Because they are books about my life from first finding out about being a demigod up until the Giant War," I said, "All written down by some guy named Rick Riordan."

**A/N I just wanted to let you guys know that from now one, I'll be updating every Sunday. I have a few tests coming up that I need to study for, so I don't want to waste study time writing new chapters, but I promise to update every Sunday to the best of my ability.**

**~DPM**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Rick Riordan?" asked Athena, "Why does that name sound familiar to me?"

"Maybe Mr. Hotshot over there can give us an idea," said Cinderella, jabbing his thumb in DPM's direction.

"Don't look at me," he said, "I don't know what goes on in women's heads."

"Why do I feel like there is a subtle sexist undertone there?" asked Artemis

"I don't know," said DPM, "but I can tell you it wasn't intentional."

"That probably means that you think males are better females," said Artemis

"At certain things, yes, I do," he said, "but not all the time."

"Oh, yeah," said Artemis, angrily, before realizing what he said, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah," he said, "I respect both genders equally. Besides, my mom's female, and I love her more than anything, so I can't just go around hating the female gender."

"I thought you loved mangos more than anything," said Nico

"Non-human-like creatures, yeah, mangos are #1," said DPM, "but mothers come before that. Besides, I can always get another mango, but never another mother."

"That's true," said Nico

"What happens if we don't read it?" asked Zeus

"Then I shut down Olympus," said DPM, "for good."

"You and what army?" snarled Cinderella, trying to be scary, which wasn't working. In fact, it was hilarious, because here is the leader of a planet and the craziest group of maniacs the universe has ever seen, and is getting snarled (meowed) at by a girl in one of those dresses from medieval times that they wear to balls and stuff, who is attempting to make a scary face, but instead is making a face that looks like she's about to dirty her underwear.

"I don't need an army," said DPM, "I've got enough power to send all the deities on this planet with one move."

"He's done it before," I said, "We've all seen it."

Will, Annabeth, and Nico nodded in agreement.

"What if I don't believe you?" asked Cinderella

"How about this," said DPM, "We have a battle, me and you. I win, we read the book. Don't worry; you will be Ares during the fight."

"What if _I_ win?" asked Cinderella

"You get turned back to Ares and we read the book," said DPM

"Sounds like a deal," said Cinderella, causing Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, DPM, and us demigods to snicker.

"Swear it on the Styx that you'll concede to the results once the fight is over?" asked DPM

"I swear," said Cinderella, smirking

"Sorry," said DPM, "I need the whole thing."

"I swear on the Styx to concede to the results once the fight is over," snarled Ares, thunder booming in the background, "By the way, what does concede mean?"

"You surrender to the results once the fight is over," said DPM

"Fine," said Cinderella, "Let's do it right now."

"All right," said DPM, "Let's do it."

The gods all got up, and started making their way to the arena on Olympus.

"Hey," said DPM, "Sorry, but we're going to need to use my arena for this one."

"Why yours?" asked Cinderella

"Because," said DPM, "if we fight here, I might end up blowing up all the deities anyway."

We all agreed, and followed him into his Mango TARDIS. On our way here, Will, Nico, Annabeth, and I were only in the main control room (which is the room that you enter when you come through the doors) and we weren't allowed to go past that, until now. Once we passed the control room, DPM led us to a series of hallways, until all of us except Cinderella and DPM entered a room, with a huge window on the other side. When we got to the window, we saw that it was a huge arena, with Ares (he was turned back to male) on one side and DPM just entering from the other. Suddenly, a sphere flew down from above us, with two flags attached to it.

"Welcome to the Mango Arena," said the sphere, "I am your announcer for this bout, Cosmo. Today's bout will be between Ares and the Divine Protector of Mangos!"

"Cosmo, what did I tell you about my name?" asked DPM

"To call you DPM," said Cosmo, sounding as sheepish as you can for a robotic voice

"And?" said DPM

"You know I can't sir," said Cosmo, "Your name _is_ Divine Protector of Mangos."

"Fine," said DPM, "Continue."

"Are both fighters ready?" asked Cosmo, and once Ares and DPM said that they were, Cosmo started the bout.

"Modern or traditional?" asked Ares, pulling out a sword that was changing between a sword and a rifle

"How about hand to hand combat?" asked DPM

"Now you're talking," smirked Ares, before causing the sword to disappear and charging towards DPM.

Once he got there, though, it was no contest.

"Ooh," commented Apollo, as he watched the bout, "there's an arm sprain, now a forearm. There goes his upper arm, aaaaand now his full arm. There goes the other arm. I had no idea that a jab there could cause such a reaction. Gods damn it, not a broken pelvis. Do you know how long that will take to heal? Oop, there goes both legs."

"The match is over," said Cosmo, "in 20 seconds, the Divine Protector of Mangos has beaten Ares."

We watched through the window as DPM grew a mango and gave it to Ares, who finished it rather quickly. As soon as Ares finished the last bite, he transformed back into Cinderella, but was fully healed.

"We should go help him/her," said Aphrodite

"No," I said, "This is DPM's property. Who knows what kind of stuff he has ready for intruders?"

We all watched as DPM led Cinderella out of the field and, soon after, into the room we were in.

"Dang, that was quick," said Hermes

"How'd you heal Ares so quick?" asked Apollo, "And with a mango too. He hates mangos."  
>"I knew there was a reason I didn't like him," grumbled DPM, "Anyways, the mangos I grow are specially designed to be eaten by whoever each mango is for. That mango I just grew was for Ares at that moment, therefore it can only be eaten by Ares at that moment."<p>

"What if someone eats a mango you grew that was for someone else?" asked Athena

"Why would you do that?" asked DPM, confused

"It doesn't happen," said Annabeth, "The intended consumer of the mango eats the mango before s/he realizes it, so there isn't really a way for someone else to eat a mango that's not intended for them."

"I guess you guys are reading the book now," said DPM

"What do you mean 'you guys'?" asked Cinderella, "You're going to make us read a book, and you're not going to even be there."

"Yup," said DPM, "I got stuff to do back on Skaro, so I got to jet for a while. I'll be back later though."

DPM showed us the way back to the throne room, before heading back in. He came back out a minute later with a box in his hands, and dumped it on the floor.

"In this box are the books," said DPM, "Only one book is available to read at a time, and each book must be read in consecutive order. You can take as much time as you need; I've frozen time around this room just so you could finish these books."

"But why are we reading these books?" asked Athena, "And don't say that its because these are different."

"Fine," said DPM, "Sigma and I got bored one day, and saw that you guys were suffering from slight depression, so we decided to do this. Don't get all sentimental on me; this is just so I don't get bored."

With that, he reached in the box, pulled out the first book, tossed it to me, and proceeded to enter his Mango TARDIS and take off.

"What's the title of the book?" asked Athena

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief," I smirked


	10. Sorry

Dear readers, fans, and others,

I've decided to put this story on the shelf for a while. Not many people are reading this, and I'm not sure if its because I've added myself to the story or because I've gotten worse at writing stories. Either way, I'm getting busier by the day because of my classes, so I'm struggling to keep up with the weekly updates. I'm sorry to disappoint the people who are reading this and like it, but I don't want to keep my readers on hold because of some project or homework from my classes. I truly am sorry, and I hope you'll keep eating mangoes.

From,

DPM

P.S. I finished reading BOO and I edited the prior chapters to be more canon, so basically its Will/Nico (Solangelo?) instead of Jason/Nico


End file.
